


La boîte rouge

by Causerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Relation Etablie, au français, fantasmes et secrets, traduction de l'anglais
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causerie/pseuds/Causerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalousie et belles dentelles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Red Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335470) by [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010). 



> Ci-dessous figure la traduction du travail de Cleo2010 intitulé The Red Box. Un lien est à votre disposition pour retrouver facilement l'oeuvre originale.
> 
> Ce travail comporte 3 chapitres, le dernier chapitre sera traduit et posté très prochainement.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fond du placard était bientôt vide, c'est pourquoi Sherlock s'attaqua promptement aux boîtes poussiéreuses.
> 
> Premier couvercle, des photos. « Inutile. » Un autre couvercle, passeport et autres documents importants.  
> « Allez, allez. » Couvercle suivant, des chaussures de soirée. « Au diable ! » Dernier couvercle, des sous-vêtements. La tornade de mouvements se figea.
> 
> Des sous-vêtements féminins.

 

« Les jumelles, les jumelles. Je sais qu'elles sont là quelque part. » Sherlock était en train de fouiller au fond du placard de John, extirpant de manière inconsidérée des boîtes de taille variable ensuite abandonnées sur le sol, dans le but de mettre la main sur la sacoche en cuir qu'il avait vu quelques mois plus tôt. Il l'avait aperçue alors qu'il paressait au lit un matin, comblé, regardant John se préparer pour partir au travail. Il savait qu'elles étaient là. Une basket ayant perdu sa partenaire depuis longtemps vola par dessus l'épaule de Sherlock, rapidement suivie par quelques cravates bon marché qu'il planifiait de jeter plus tard. « Erk. Hideux. Je te rends service, à toi ainsi qu'à l'humanité toute entière. » Quelques cintres métalliques connurent le même sort en étant balancés par dessus une épaule, puis l'autre.

 

Le fond du placard était bientôt vide, c'est pourquoi Sherlock s'attaqua promptement aux boîtes poussiéreuses.

 

Premier couvercle, des photos. « Inutile. » Un autre couvercle, passeport et autres documents importants.

« Allez, allez. » Couvercle suivant, des chaussures de soirée. « Au diable ! » Dernier couvercle, des sous-vêtements. La tornade de mouvements se figea.

 

Des sous-vêtements féminins.

 

Sherlock ne pensait plus aux jumelles. Ses seules pensées tournaient dorénavant autour d'une seule question. Pourquoi l'homme avec lequel il partageait un lit possédait une boîte rouge profond contenant au moins vingt paires de sous-vêtements féminins. La boîte n'était même pas poussiéreuse. Elle avait été ouverte, entretenue, les sous-vêtements étaient propres et sentaient le linge frais. Lavé main.

 

Les dents serrées, il examina silencieusement les preuves. Il en saisit un entre deux doigts. De la dentelle bleue nuit, coupe française échancrée pour qu'elle épouse la forme des hanches, transparente devant et derrière. Fait pour émoustiller, pas pour porter. Une autre paire, une culotte en coton jaune pastel, simple avec seulement un petit nœud sur le devant. Une culotte en satin recouverte de petits papillons possédant une ouverture en goutte d'eau à l'arrière, fait pour souligner l'échancrure des fesses d'une femme normalement dissimulée, excitant pour certain. Excitant pour John apparemment. Il les chiffonna et les jeta sur le sol, sa colère grandissante. Sherlock prenait moins de soin maintenant en les scannant une à une, différentes formes, différents styles, différents tissus... Différentes propriétaires.

 

Il en avait assez. Il en saisit une pleine poignée. Les jumelles furent complètement oubliées, en même temps que la raison qui l'avait poussé à les chercher en premier lieu. Sa rage lui fit dévaler les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et le porta dans le salon où John était assis avec le journal du matin, surpris par le soudain tapage.

 

« Des souvenirs, John ? »Sherlock bouillait littéralement et brandit son poing fermé, plein de coton, de soie et de mailles de gaze transparentes.

 

John pâlit visiblement, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur les sous-vêtements tenus en l'air. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sorti.

 

« Et bien ? » le défia Sherlock. « Est-ce que je devrais te donner une paire des miens aussi ou est-ce que tu collectionnes seulement ceux des femmes ? » Se sentir furieux était beaucoup plus simple que se sentir blessé, ça pouvait attendre pour le moment, plus tard il pourrait lécher ses blessures en privée. Mais maintenant il se tenait sur le firmament de sa rage et il était assez heureux de la faire s'écraser sur John jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente satisfait et apaisé de nouveau. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir laissé John s'infiltrer si loin sous sa peau, de s'être laissé submerger par ses sentiments.

 

« Non, Sherlock, c'est pas ce que tu crois, vraiment, ça l'est pas. » Il se leva mais Sherlock fit un pas en arrière. John passa une main sur son visage, fixant d'un air suppliant le détective toujours fou de rage.

 

« Ça t'arrive souvent de refaire l'inventaire de toutes tes conquêtes, John ? De penser à elles ? Est-ce que ça t'excite ?

 

« Non, Sherlock, tu te- »

 

« Éclaire moi John parce qu'autant que je sache, je me tiens actuellement devant toi avec les sous-vêtements d'au moins cinq femmes avec lesquelles tu t'es envoyé en l'air ! »

 

« Non, ils ne le sont... pas... » Il fit quelques pas anxieux ; ajustant les manches de son pull comme si elles étaient trop courtes.

 

« Tu aimerais peut-être terminer cette phrase avant de retrouver ceux-là et le reste en train de brûler sur ton lit. » articula Sherlock de manière bien trop calme. Il pensait chacun des mots proférés. John le savais.

 

« Je vais t'expliquer mais je pensais pas te le dire de cette manière là. Tu veux bien t'asseoir et te calmer pendant une seconde, s'il-te-plaît ? »

 

« Non. »

 

« Très bien. » John prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux. « Ils sont à moi. » John ne put maintenir le contact visuel au delà de quelques secondes et fixa son regard sur la fenêtre à la place, soupirant en signe de défaite. Le courage lui manquait. Sherlock n'avait pas tressailli d'un pouce, il étudiait l'homme en face de lui. C'était une possibilité que, dans sa rage aveugle, il n'avait pas considérée, mais John avait pourtant été ouvert avec lui concernant ses préférences sexuelles. Bien sûr, il comprenait que John n'ait pas nécessairement envie de partager celle-ci.

 

« Explique. »

 

« Je les ai achetées moi-même. » il évita le regard de Sherlock, fixant le sien à travers la fenêtre. « Aucune femme ne les a portés, ni même vus. Ils sont... pour moi. »

 

La colère de Sherlock se dissipa instantanément pour être remplacée par quelque chose de totalement différent et de beaucoup plus plaisant. Étonnamment plaisant. « Tu les trouves... aguichantes. » Sherlock se demandait s'il les trouvait également lui-même.

 

« Mon Dieu Sherlock, tu veux vraiment que je te le dises ? Très bien, oui. J'allais- »

 

« Chut. » Il coupa John brusquement. « Prouve-le. »

 

John se tourna vers lui l'air moqueur, mais cependant beaucoup moins abattu. « Elles sont toutes de la même taille pour commencer. »

 

« C'est pas assez. Va dans la chambre, déshabille toi et mets ta paire préférée. Attend moi avant de te mettre au lit. »

 

« Tu- tu veux que je les porte. Pour toi ? » Il bégaya.

 

« Oui. » Sherlock fixait John, terrifié, le visage dénué de toute expression. « C'est le seul moyen de prouver que ces sous-vêtements t'appartiennent vraiment. » Ça lui expliquerait aussi certaines choses concernant son érection grandissante. Il voulait John en dehors du salon avant que ça se voit afin de garder l'avantage sur lui concernant la situation.

 

« Est-ce que tu... J'ai jamais... Hum... »

 

« John. La chambre. Maintenant. »

 

« O.k., donne moi juste quelques minutes d'accord. Je suis pas vraiment... D'accord, j'y vais. »

 

John traversa le salon sous le regard de Sherlock et monta calmement les escaliers. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était loin d'être serein. Sherlock entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, évacuant sa nervosité due à l'anticipation. Il tenait toujours les sous-vêtements dans sa main, les sous-vêtements de John. Il les envisageait différemment à présent, non plus comme une source de fureur mais comme une source d'excitation. Il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de dénouement. Mais il ne s'était jamais considéré comme complètement infaillible.

 

Il l'était rarement quand on en venait aux prédilections sexuelles. Chaque personne dissimule ses préférences sous des couches de subterfuges et sous une personnalité bien lisse. Bien sûr, celles-ci sont des indicateurs, Sherlock le savait, il était le meilleur pour déduire ceux qui préféraient avoir leur orteils sucés et ceux qui aimaient souffrir entre les mains de quelqu'un. Mais John... C'était différent.

 

Sherlock l'imaginait en train de se changer, hésitant mais sachant exactement quelle paire il allait porter, laquelle était sa favorite. Bien sûr qu'il avait une paire favorite, c'est pourquoi il achetait autant de lingeries, parce qu'il avait toujours une nouvelle favorite. Quelque chose accrocherait son regard en vitrine et il ressentirait le besoin de la posséder. Il arrêta son va-et-vient un instant et posa sa main contre son érection. « Ah... Oui, c'est parfait. »

 

Une autre pièce du puzzle se mit en place. La première fois que John s'était déshabillé pour lui Sherlock avait été surpris qu'il soit rasé d'aussi près. C'était l'explication. Il aimait sentir les sous-vêtements sur sa peau. Et de cette manière ils épousaient mieux sa silhouette. Le cœur de Sherlock martelait sa poitrine à présent.

 

Il pouvait à peine supporter l'attente. Quelle paire allait-il choisir ? Le bleu nuit en dentelle ? Comment peut-il le porter sans qu'il glisse le long de ses jambes ? Peut-être qu'il allait lui préférer la simplicité du coton. Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre le mur et se toucha encore une fois, pressant la poignée de sous-vêtements sur son entre-jambe et faisant onduler ses hanches d'avant en arrière.

 

« Mmmh... Aah... » A quoi bon, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps ou il allait finir par ruiner cette opportunité unique à cause d'une masturbation frénétique contre le mur du salon.

 

Il se força à emprunter lentement les escaliers afin de dissimuler son excitation et de garder ses mains loin de lui. Il voulait avoir un contrôle total sur la situation et mener la cadence.

 

Quand il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre, il inspira profondément et expira aussi lentement qu'il le pu. Il posa une main étonnamment retenue sur la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

 

John se tenait devant le placard, le dérangement causé par Sherlock avait été rangé. Il tenait à ses affaires et mettre de l'ordre avait dû être une distraction pendant qu'il attendait. Sherlock referma la porte derrière lui et apprécia silencieusement la vue de John essayant vainement de se dissimuler.

 

Il était nu si ce n'était pour une paire de shorty en soie noire. Les ornements en dentelle de chaque jambe étaient plus serrés autour de ses cuisses qu'ils ne l'auraient été sur celles d'une femme. Ils étaient agrémentés d'une discrète fente de chaque côté qui rendaient le sous-vêtement plus ample et révélait la presque imperceptible marque de naissance sur sa jambe droite. La légère piste de poils blonds partant de son nombril rencontrait à mi-chemin l'inévitable petit nœud du sous-vêtement, mais Sherlock savait qu'au delà il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la soie sur de la peau douce.

 

Le cœur de Sherlock battait à tout rompre, son pantalon ne dissimulait plus rien mais John ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas, regarder - même vaguement - dans sa direction. Ses bras le dissimulaient aux regards de Sherlock, rougissant et mortifié par la situation. Mais regagner la confiance de Sherlock valait apparemment toute cette peine.

 

Sherlock marcha dans la direction de John qui refusait toujours de croiser son regard. Avec un long doigt, il caressa la mâchoire de John et guida son regard où il voulait que celui-ci se pose. John haletait douloureusement, la bouche sèche, la panique malheureusement à l'origine d'une telle réaction et non pas l'excitation, bien que Sherlock ait l'intention de changer ça très rapidement. Sherlock observa attentivement alors que John commençait finalement à décrypter l'expression sur son visage. Il savait que ses yeux étaient noirs de désir mais John ne voudrait jamais s'autoriser à croire que Sherlock le désirait aussi ainsi. C'était également une révélation pour lui.

 

« Viens. » lui commanda doucement Sherlock et il marcha à reculons pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, amenant John à se tenir entre ses jambes ouvertes pour lui. Il positionna les mains de John à ses côtés, ses poings fermés et ses muscles tendus, mais plus longtemps avec un peu de chance. Le shorty en soie de John était juste au dessous du niveau des yeux de Sherlock, son sexe soigneusement dissimulé à l'intérieur d'un vêtement qui n'était pas destiné à le faire. S'il bougeait de manière brusque ou involontaire, il glisserait le long de sa jambe, à travers l'ouverture en dentelle de la cuisse. Il sait comment le porter. Il l'a pratiqué. Cette idée excitait Sherlock encore plus.

 

« Sherlock je- »

 

« Chut. Ne parle pas encore. »

 

« Mais- »

 

Sherlock le fit taire d'un regard et John acquiesça à contre cœur. Sherlock en avait fini avec l'observation et était prêt à toucher. Dans un premier temps il fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses duveteuses de John, frôlant juste les ornements en dentelle en haut de chaque jambe avec ses doigts. La pièce était si silencieuse que leur respiration, plus labourées que d'habitude, semblaient assourdissantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

 

Sherlock continua à faire glisser ses mains de haut en bas, traçant de nouvelles lignes de contact à chaque fois, quelquefois effleurant la dentelle épousant à la perfection le bas des fesses de John, ou glissant plus haut sous les fentes de chaque côtés. Sherlock pouvait sentir les muscles de John se contracter et frissonner sous ses paumes, et prit un plaisir certain au mouvement qu'il causait et qui déformait peu à peu le devant du sous-vêtement, alors que John répondait aux caresses de Sherlock.

 

Il commença à regretter de ne pas avoir ôté un seul de ses vêtements, mais il adorait le contraste qu'offrait John si exposé devant lui, à la fois par son corps mais aussi son secret. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à expérimenter une telle réaction viscérale à la pensée de John portant un vêtement aussi féminin, encore moins cette soie noire. Une telle chose à propos d'une personne aussi communément masculine telle que John, un soldat amateur de rugby appréciant une telle activité, provoquait un effet dramatiquement spectaculaire sur Sherlock.

 

Il fit courir ses mains encore une fois le long des cuisses de John, les glissant cette fois un peu plus loin dans les ouvertures des jambes et effleurant de ses pouces les testicules de John reposant dans l'entre-jambe en soie. « Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock ! » Il laissa échapper un soupir brisé. Sherlock sourit et répéta l'action encore une fois, plus lentement, commençant depuis l'intérieur des genoux de John, chatouillant de ses pouces l'intérieur sensible de ses cuisses, de manière lente à pleurer, avant de se faufiler sous la dentelle et d'effleurer la peau imberbe. « Ah put-, Ah. » Il pinça ses deux lèvres en une mince ligne. Sherlock se délectait de chaque réaction.

 

John devenait de plus en plus stimulé, ses inhibitions et son anxiété fondant comme neige au soleil. Ses bras se balançaient maintenant le long de son corps, détendus et relâchés. Sherlock remonta encore une fois ses mains le long de l'arrière de ses cuisses avant de saisir les deux globes de ses fesses recouverts de soie. « Dis-moi, John, pourquoi celui-là ? Pourquoi celui-là en particulier est-il ton préféré ? » Il pressa et pétrit la soie tout contre John, en regardant le devant du sous-vêtement se tendre par dessus son pénis, exposant sa forme élancée, étrangère dans une telle pièce de lingerie. « Sois précis. »

 

« Je, mmh. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sèche d'avoir trop respiré par la bouche, et essaya de s'humecter la bouche et les lèvres en les léchant rapidement. « Je l'ai vu dans une boutique, dans la vitrine et j'ai mmh, vraiment apprécié sa forme, la coupe était élégante. »

 

« Il t'a fait de l'effet quand tu l'as vu, John ? »

 

« C'était une rue fréquentée mais... oui, j'étais définitivement intéressé. » Il détourna le regard, embarrassé. Sherlock fit donc épouser la matière du sous-vêtement contre son sexe. « Ah, mmh. »

 

« Continue. »

 

« Ça te plaît, cette situation ? »

 

Sherlock se pencha en arrière et attrapa brutalement la main de John, la forçant contre son érection. Il lança à John à regard cinglant lui intimant d'arrêter de se poser des questions et d'apprécier le moment.

 

« O.k., je suis convaincu. » John l'empoigna à pleine main et relâcha sa pression trois fois avant que Sherlock ne se souvienne de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Continue à me raconter, qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez lui ? » La voix de Sherlock était devenue rauque ; il aurait pu prendre John ici et maintenant mais il extirpa du fond de lui même encore un peu de self-control. « Attend. » Il se leva brusquement, défit son pantalon et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement trop serré et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Enfin, son membre brûlant était libre de toutes restreintes.

 

« Mon Dieu Sherlock. » John lui accorda un regard lascif avant d'être tiré de nouveau entre ses jambes nues. Sherlock portait toujours sa chemise, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Sherlock reprit son exploration, cette fois frottant et caressant le tissu contre l'entre-jambe de John. « Ah, c'est parfait. »

 

« Continue, qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans celui-ci ? » Sherlock avait besoin d'entendre la voix de John pendant qu'il le touchait.

 

« J'aime sa forme, ses finitions en dentelle, et je n'avais jamais senti la sensation de la soie sur ma peau avant, pas sur moi en tout cas. Il était cher mais après cette dernière affaire, je pouvais me permettre de me l'offrir. »

 

« Combien ? » Sherlock savait que c'était vulgaire de demander, mais il voulait savoir ce que John considérait comme une gâterie.

 

« Quoi ? » répliqua John, distrait par Sherlock faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa peau où le haut du shorty rencontrait son aine. John frissonna et rentra involontairement le ventre. Sherlock adorait combien il pouvait être réactif entre ses mains. « quatre-vingt-dix livres. »

 

« John, je me suis envoyé des substances beaucoup plus chères que ça. » Sherlock se pencha en avant et s'affaira à marquer d'un suçon le ventre de John, saisissant en même temps ses fesses mais laissant son sexe intouché.

 

« Mon Dieu, ah, j'imagine que tu devras me conseiller la prochaine fois. Ah ! Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. » dit-il à bout de souffle, se penchant vers Sherlock qui l'embrassait à présent, et se léchait un chemin vers le haut fripé du sous-vêtement, sa langue s'attardant sur le nœud, la touche féminine par excellence. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant John dans un grognement de satisfaction, prêt à donner encore plus.

 

« Avec plaisir. » dit Sherlock contre la peau de John. « Quand as-tu su que tu appréciais ça, John ? »

 

« Tu veux vraiment le sav- Eh ! » Sherlock mordit son ventre de manière peu badine. « O.k., O.k., j'avais dix-sept ans. » John posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock, ratissant de ses doigts les boucles brunes pendant que Sherlock embrassait et assaillait son ventre de sa bouche, ses mains fermement plantées sur ses fesses, poussant même la soie entre celle-ci afin qu'elle s'y frotte. « Je venais juste d'avoir dix-sept ans ; Harry était revenue de l'université pour les vacances de Noël et elle avait invité quelques amies pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Ma mère avait fait ma lessive et le strings rose d'une des filles avait fini avec mes affaires. Il était minuscule mais le satin sur le devant était particulièrement doux au toucher. »

 

Sherlock, alors qu'il s'affairait toujours sur le ventre de John, laissa un doigt courir le long de l'érection qui distendait le devant de la lingerie. John gémit et perdit le fil de son récit. Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa diaboliquement à travers ses longs cils en recommençant son geste, cataloguant les réactions de John, ses dents serrées, ses gémissements à la frontière du grognement animal, ses hanches tressautant vers le doigt de Sherlock, léger comme une plume alors qu'il traçait des motifs le long de son membre. « Sherlock, je t'en supplie. »

 

« Continue de parler, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? » Sherlock saisit son sexe et commença à le masser, une main sur son pénis, une autre jouant avec ses testicules de telle manière qu'elles finirent pas dépasser légèrement sous la dentelle. Sherlock déglutit péniblement, la vue seule lui donnant envie d'accélérer les choses ; son désir d'être touché en retour devenant urgent.

 

John commençait également à perdre patience. « Je l'ai enroulé autour de ma main et je me suis masturbé avec. » lâcha-t-il désespérément, « Sherlock, pitié, tu me tues, prends moi, baises moi, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

 

« Tu es magnifique comme ça John ; et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de te l'ôter. Même pour te baiser. » Sherlock posa sa bouche sur le tissu recouvrant l'entre-jambe de John, expirant un souffle brûlant à travers la soie.

 

« Ah, ah ! » Les doigts de John se refermèrent sur les boucles de Sherlock afin qu'il ne puisse pas se défiler d'où John le voulait désespérément. « Oui... »

 

Sherlock lécha son membre à travers le tissu, ressentant la chaleur de son excitation, avant de saisir entre ses lèvres son gland recouvert de soie. Il le goûtait littéralement à travers le tissu.

 

« Mon Dieu, Sherlock, ah, put- ah ! » Sa prise était douloureuse à présent, mais Sherlock s'en moquait. « Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement pensé à ce moment, ah, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. »

 

Sherlock grogna fort et bas en entendant cette déclaration, le fait que ç'ait été un fantasme pour John, et les vibrations du gémissement causa une faiblesse dans les genoux de John. « John, il m'en faut plus. » Sherlock se leva, prit quelques secondes pour admirer l'empreinte humide de sa bouche sur la soie ainsi que les testicules de John à peine voilées sous la dentelle avant de saisir John et de le plaquer brutalement, et à moitié seulement, contre le lit. John devait appuyer ses pieds contre le sol.

 

« Sherlock, allonge toi sur moi. » Sherlock avait déjà cette idée en tête et se jeta presque sur John, plaquant son sexe contre celui, recouvert, de John. « Oui... » John enveloppa Sherlock de ses bras, les enserrant indivisiblement tous les deux.

 

« Ahhh, oui, je comprends encore mieux maintenant. » dit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'il ondulait son bassin contre celui de John, devenant de plus en plus frénétique, tâchant le tissu noir de son excitation. Il se demandait quelle différence ça ferait s'il était rasé lui-même. Il embrassa John, chacun mordant et grognant alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, John se soumettant à la dominance de Sherlock comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

 

« C'est tellement bon – Sherlock ! Ne t'arrêtes pas. »

 

« Je veux que tu éjacules dedans, déchois-les. »

 

« Ah ! Ah... Oui, Sherlock ! »

 

Sherlock avait John cloué au matelas, les jambes pendant de manière maladroite mais enchevêtrées avec celles, plus longues et plus fines, de Sherlock. John glissa ses mains sous la chemise que Sherlock portait toujours et planta ses ongles dans son dos arqué, laissant des traces alors qu'il se raccrochait à son semblant de souffle.

 

« J'adore ça Sherlock, j'adore les porter. _Tous_. »

 

Sherlock ne pouvait pas parler ; à la place il s'appliqua à former un suçon dans le cou de John, l'apaisant de sa langue avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa gorge.

 

« Sherlock ! » Siffla John. La douleur était exquise.

 

Sherlock les retourna, saisissant John afin que leur corps ne se séparent pas où cela comptait le plus et poussa ses doigts entre ses fesses afin que la soie caresse son anus. « AH ! » John pouvait à peine parler, tremblant de tout son corps sur celui de Sherlock « Presque. »

 

Sherlock était frénétique, les yeux fermés alors qu'il écrasait son bassin contre le tissu, s'accrochant à la dentelle plus imparfaite au toucher, glissant contre le pénis de John. John. Dans sa soie, dans sa lingerie féminine. « Ah, AH ! » il pencha sa tête en arrière et continua de se frotter contre John en chevauchant son orgasme, son sperme humidifiant la soie, les recouvrant tous les deux. « Oui, parfait, ah... »

 

John reposa son front contre la poitrine de Sherlock recouverte de coton alors qu'il se mouvait silencieusement par saccades à travers son propre orgasme. Le corps tendu, les genoux légèrement pliés, ne respirant plus pendant un long moment. Sherlock se demandait s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter. « Dans la soie... Sublime. » Le lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'il le sentait éjaculer contre lui. John s'affaissa finalement sur ses coudes, reprenant son souffle. Sherlock le porta doucement dans ses bras et vit un filet de sperme s'échapper de l'une des ouvertures en dentelle pour finir sa course sur son propre pénis. « John… » La mâchoire de Sherlock béa littéralement. Comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps sans savoir qu'il désirait voir exactement ça.

 

« Oui... C'était intense. »

 

Sherlock déposa John contre le matelas afin qu'il repose à côté de lui, toujours avec leurs jambes enchevêtrées tombant du lit. Sherlock caressa gentiment de ses doigts le sperme ayant couru le long de sa jambe et à l'intérieur du shorty. John tressaillit un peu à cause de la sensibilité. « Tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher. » Sherlock commenta silencieusement la quantité de sperme que John avait éjaculé ; il n'aurait définitivement pas dû garder ce secret pour lui.

 

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu en penserais. » lui répondit simplement John.

 

« Tu as pensé que je me moquerais de toi ? »

 

« Peut-être, je sais pas. J'étais toujours en train de te tester. »

 

« Et si ça avait été moi, est-ce que tu te serais moqué ? » Sherlock massa une partie des fluides de John sur la peau autour de son sexe, rasée ce matin il y a tout juste une heure ou deux. John pressa effrontément la main de Sherlock plus fermement contre son entre-jambe.

 

« Je t'aurais traité de princesse et j'aurais claqué l'élastique de ta culotte pour te punir d'être un pervers aussi bizarre. » Dit-il avec un sourire comateux encore marqué par son orgasme.

 

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas celui qui aime les porter alors. » Lui répondit Sherlock en souriant.

 

« Oui, c'est heureux. » John rit avant de devenir plus sérieux. « Ça se passe juste entre les quatre murs de la chambre, c'est pas comme si je me travestissais. Pas de soutien-gorges, ou de robes, ou autres, juste... Juste les lingeries. De toutes manière, j'oserais jamais les porter à l'extérieur, je peux pas me permettre de me faire tirer dessus pour être ensuite conduit à l'hôpital revêtu de culottes en coton avec des cerises imprimées dessus. Je sais d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi je l'ai acheté celui-là. »

 

Sherlock se tourna vers John, sa morsure au cou déjà violacée, accordée aux suçons rouges sur son ventre. Ces marques étaient délicieusement érotiques juste au dessus du shorty en soie ruiné, moulant son sexe flaccide. Il voulait plus de ce genre de vision, beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

 

« Il faut qu'on se douche. »

 

« Oui, il faudrait. » John se leva avec raideur et commença à retirer son sous-vêtement humide.

Sherlock se leva rapidement, son corps protestant, et arracha les mains de John à leur tâche.

 

Laisse-le ; on le lavera sous la douche. » Sherlock savait qu'il les lavait à la main, il ne pouvait pas risquer que quelqu'un les voit.

 

« Mon Dieu, Sherlock, tu ne vas jamais me laisser l'enlever n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit et chancela, toujours instable sur ses jambes. Il attrapa le bras de Sherlock pour reprendre son équilibre. Sherlock baissa le regard vers lui, une vision de rêve faite de soie humide et de peau scintillante.

 

« Seulement quand je te fais l'amour et même là, je le veux à tes chevilles. »

 

« Ah... Vendu. C'est comme si t'étais dans ma tête Sherlock. On peut faire ça sur le bras du canapé ? »

 

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais c'est moi qui choisis la prochaine paire. »

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Défais ta chemise. Hors de ton pantalon. » Lui dit Sherlock assez silencieusement pour que seul lui l'entende, mais tout en usant de son autorité habituelle.
> 
> « Pourquoi ? »
> 
> « Parce que tu ne vas pas refermer ton pantalon pour sortir du restaurant, ni pour monter dans le taxi, et aussi parce que je suis sur le point de te donner une érection spectaculaire. Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le voit, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Deux jours plus tard, John rentrait du travail pour trouver, posée sur la table basse du salon, une luxueuse boîte couleur crème sur laquelle était inscrite la mention _« La Perla. »_

Une note l'accompagnait.

 

_20h, Angelo. Porte-le. Tendresse, SH._

 

John était déjà excité à la seule vue du coffret. « La Perla, mon Dieu, il a perdu la raison. » John n'avait jamais déclaré être un expert en lingerie féminine mais il savait que cette boîte contenait quelque chose de spécial. Il s'assit, essuya sur son pantalon ses paumes quelque peu moites, et arracha les deux languettes reliant le couvercle à la boîte avant de jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Un paquet en papier de soie noir particulièrement soigné y reposait. Il commença lentement à le déplier, prenant son temps. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait son battement jusque dans son érection. Bientôt, un tissu couleur crème se révéla à sa vue, éclatant au milieu du papier de soie noir. « Mon... ».

 

John saisit délicatement la paire de sous vêtement entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux. Bien sûr, elle l'était pour lui ; Sherlock l'avait achetée et n'avait épargné aucune dépense. C'était bien plus qu'un simple tissu et quelques coutures ; c'était Sherlock, acceptant cette part de lui.

 

Il examina le sous-vêtement attentivement. Le devant revêtait le forme d'une coquille d'huître comportant deux bandes en soie transparentes sensées la faire tenir en place sur son sexe. L'envers était également transparent, lisse et doux au toucher. Le porter allait être un pur bonheur. Sherlock avait glissé quelques allusions concernant ses préférences pour les paires les plus suggestives de sa collection.

 

Il focalisa son attention sur le coquillage, magnifique détail sophistiqué et élégant, sa couleur se rapprochant plus de la chaire de l'huître que de la couleur crème maintenant qu'il la replaçait en contexte. Une couleur presque virginale si le tissu n'avait pas été aussi révélateur. Les stries de la coquille était réalisées par le plissement du tissu, débutant en sa base et ondulant de haut en bas en une seule bande gracieuse. L'extrémité du coquillage était élégamment cousue à un voile délicat. John fit glisser ses doigts le long du matériau, se demandant si Sherlock avait fait de même.

 

Il était un peu inquiet du fait qu'il ne soit pas capable de les porter. Le sous-vêtement avait été expressément pensé pour une femme. Peut-être que Sherlock n'avait pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas porter n'importe quelle paire ? Les porter correctement relevait de l'art quand la lingerie ne le serrait pas assez, ou si l'entre-jambe n'était pas de forme adéquate. Il allait devoir l'essayer, mais il ne rentrerait pas dedans pour l'instant. La lingerie aurait l'air plutôt ridicule avec son érection dépassant effrontément de sa coupe, et le coquillage moulant ses testicules. Il rit de plaisir, caressant toujours le tissu, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du sous-vêtement.

 

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Sherlock ait accepté son secret aussi entièrement, ni qu'il y puise du plaisir lui-même. Il lut encore une fois la note écrite. Sherlock avait une écriture sublime quand il n'était pas pressé par le temps. Il voulait tellement les porter à l'extérieur de l'appartement, mais une crainte s'installa au creux de son ventre. John n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de porter un de ses sous-vêtements en public quand il avait dix-huit ans. Il avait décidé d'aller acheter quelques snacks au supermarché du coin pour tester ses limites. En moins de deux minutes il avait été convaincu que tout le monde pouvait deviner ce qu'il portait rien qu'en le regardant. Il avait fini par rentrer chez lui et l'avait enfouit sous son matelas, rongé par la honte. Ça n'avait pas été la montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait espéré, et il s'était senti stupide. Depuis c'était devenu quelque chose d'exclusivement privé.

 

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Il était plus mûr et Sherlock le voulait aussi. Il le ferait pour lui autant que pour lui-même. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait mis de côté le trouble et la honte et il avait fini par se dire qu'il ne blessait personne. Où était le mal à occasionnellement fantasmer sur des sous-vêtements féminins ? Évidemment, Sherlock était la première personne avec qui il avait partagé son secret, enfin, avec qui il avait planifié de le partager. Toutes les personnes avec qui il était sorti auparavant semblait avoir certaines attentes le concernant, et il n'avait jamais fait complètement confiance à qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de comprendre dans un premier temps. Ou de ne pas utiliser de cette connaissance pour alimenter les ragots. « John le soldat adore parader en culottes de dentelle, cette grande folle. » Personne n'aurait compris et il aurait été étiqueté, il aurait perdu leur respect.

 

Même s'il avait été terrifié et s'était senti totalement exposé quand Sherlock avait déboulé dans la pièce avec cette poignée pleine de son secret, il avait su au fond de lui-même qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance une fois qu'il lui aurait fait comprendre la situation. D'accord, il s'était senti humilié quand il lui avait ordonné d'aller s'isoler dans la chambre, et aussi de la manière dont Sherlock l'avait fixé alors qu'il traversait le salon. Mais la suite des événements avait ensuite emprunté une direction beaucoup plus plaisante. Définitivement meilleure. Tant de nouveaux fantasmes dorénavant réalisables maintenant qu'il était libre de partager cette part de lui-même et, de manière plus importante, la tangible réalité de savoir que l'autre personne appréciait ce jeu de séduction tout autant que lui. Il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi intense de sa vie sans avoir été proprement touché.

 

Ses pensées se tournaient de nouveau vers la soirée à venir. Il aurait souhaité avoir quelque chose de moins osé à porter mais cette lingerie était sublime, en rien semblable à ce qu'il se serait vu, ou aurait imaginé, porter. Personne ne revêt ce genre de chose dans une optique purement pratique, il s'agit de quelque chose de spécial. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, il avait une heure et demi pour se préparer et aucun signe de Sherlock. Tout d'abord une douche froide s'imposait, ou il n'arriverait jamais à l'enfiler.

 

\---*---

 

Il arriva chez Angelo dix minutes en avance. La crainte de porter un sous-vêtement aussi élaboré en public avait freiné son excitation. En considérant qu'il avait porté une érection depuis qu'il avait enfilé le sous-vêtement, ce refrènement était accueilli positivement de sa part. Mais le frisson de plaisir qu'il avait ressenti dans l'intimité sécurisante de l'appartement était partie et il était un peu inquiet concernant sa capacité à reprendre le dessus sur son malaise.

 

Il avait pris un taxi, bien qu'il aurait pu marcher jusqu'au restaurant. Mais comme il n'avait pas expérimenté dans quelle mesure il se sentait à l'aise il avait opté pour l'option sécurisante. La lingerie lui seyait fermement, elle était assez trompeuse pour que quiconque observant de près soit abusé, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer la nuit à la remettre en place, ni à faire en sorte de rester dedans. Les frictions n'étaient pas non plus des réactions particulièrement plaisantes.

 

« John ! » S'écria Angelo, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Sherlock n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je vous ai réservé votre table préférée près de la fenêtre. Avec pleins de bougies. » Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

 

« C'est parfait, merci. » John inclina la tête, toujours un peu nerveux. Il s'assied et commanda deux verres de vin. John bu les premières gorgées et essaya de ne pas trop remuer sur place. Il appréciait la manière dont le tissu le caressait et le forçait à lui rappeler ce qu'il portait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de taper nerveusement des doigts contre son verre. Il s'occupa l'esprit en observant les autres clients dîner mais c'était difficile quand le moindre mouvement lui rappelait combien le tissu s'étendait sur ses fesses et glissait contre son pantalon.

 

« Tu es en avance. » Dit Sherlock alors qu'il se glissa sur la chaise à côté de John. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait été absorbé par sa lutte intérieure, débattant s'il devait enlever le sous-vêtement dans les toilettes du restaurant ou pas. Sûrement, déambuler sans sous-vêtement serait moins mortifiant et il pourrait enfin se relaxer.

 

« Est-ce que tu le portes ? »

 

John fit oui de la tête, le ton de Sherlock et l'expression sur son visage l'avait rendu muet. Ça en valait la peine maintenant. Le frisson était de retour.

 

« Bien, j'ai été incapable de m'empêcher de penser à toi les portant. C'était assez... distrayant. » Sherlock était soit inconscient, soit se fichait du fait qu'il avait placé sa main tout contre John et commençait à le toucher. John se rapprocha un peu plus de la table ; il ne voulait pas lui demander d'arrêter. « Il te va à la perfection ? »

 

John acquiesça encore une fois et émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un « oui » étranglé échappé du fond de sa gorge.

 

« Parfait. Je les ai essayé donc je savais qu'il t'irait parfaitement, ça aurait été dommage que tu te sentes inconfortable toute la soirée. »

 

« Tu l'as essayé ? » Sherlock le touchait de manière moins brutale maintenant, traçant juste les contours de la forme et les plissures du tissus qu'il pouvait deviner à travers le pantalon de John.

 

« Il fallait que je sois sûr que tu puisses les porter, bien que je sois persuadé qu'il t’aille mieux qu'à moi. J'ai pensé que sa couleur siérait mieux à ton teint de peau. »

 

« Ah, Sherlock, arrêtes maintenant. » John retint son poignet doucement. Il était prêt à traîner Sherlock jusqu'aux toilettes et exiger une fellation décidément pas très romantique.

 

« Mmh ? Oh, bien sûr. Tu as faim ? »

 

« Pas de nourriture. » John sourit en coin et Sherlock lui renvoya la pareille.

 

Ils sautèrent les entrées, aucun d'eux décidé à s'éterniser devant un repas trop long. Sherlock choisit un plat de penne qu'il pouvait manger à une main, son autre main errant derrière John et dans son pantalon, caressant le tissu de la lingerie et glissant ses doigts sous le rebord pour effleurer sa peau. Évidemment les gens devait se douter de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais ils s'en fichaient, trop perdus dans leur propre monde. John était seulement conscient de Sherlock et du sous-vêtement. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, comme s'il chevauchait une vague d'énergie.

 

« Il te plaît ? »

 

Même s'ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, et principalement de la journée de Sherlock à Saint Bart., John savait exactement ce dont il était en train de parler maintenant. « Énormément, c'est probablement la chose la plus luxueuse que j'ai jamais possédé. »

 

« Parfait. » Sherlock jeta un regard circulaire autour de leur table et glissa sa main sur sa braguette. « Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'il était fait pour toi. »

 

« Sherlock. » prévint John.

 

« Je veux juste te sentir un instant sous ma paume, s'il-te-plaît ? Je ne suis pas rentré à l'appartement tout à l'heure parce que je savais que si je t'avais vu on aurait jamais franchi la porte d'entrée. Mon Dieu, t'avoir assis là à côté de moi, à le porter, et le fait que je sois le seul à le savoir, tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que ça me fait. Tu peux me toucher si tu veux, si tu as besoin d'une preuve. John... Je pourrais te prendre sur la table maintenant, et laisser tout le restaurant voir ce que tu portes. »

 

John s'éclaircit la gorge et avala une large gorgée de vin qui lui fit tourner la tête. Sherlock s'était rapproché de lui, dégustant toujours d'une main son plat pendant que l'autre ouvrait lentement la braguette de John.

 

« Ah... Donc... J'ai mon samedi de libre, ils ont pas besoin que je sois d'astreinte après tout. » John essaya de paraître décontracté mais ses mots trahirent à quel point il était tendu. C'était pas la première fois qu'il était palpé en plein milieu d'un restaurant, mais l'action était intensifiée par la raison même pour laquelle les doigts de Sherlock s'affairait à ouvrir son pantalon. La raison pourquoi il avait tant besoin de toucher John.

 

Sa braguette était bientôt complètement ouverte. « C'est parfait. Peut-être que nous pourrions faire quelque chose tout les deux ? » La main de Sherlock glissa à l'intérieur et le corps de John se crispa tandis qu'il enveloppait de sa main son érection naissante. Celle-ci promettait de devenir monumentale très rapidement, et pourtant Sherlock bougeait à peine sa main. Il cataloguait au toucher le détail du voilage le long du haut de la lingerie. La peau de John était extrêmement sensible à cet endroit, exposée due à la coupe du sous-vêtement.

 

« Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » John savait que Sherlock saisirait le sous-entendu. Ça devait s'arrêter maintenant, c'était bien trop public.

 

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques ensemble ? » Dit Sherlock, une lueur au fond des yeux alors qu'il caressait l'entre-jambe satinée en dessous du coquillage en soie, à l'endroit où les testicules de John étaient dissimulées. John écarta les jambes, acceptant la caresse mais la refusant en même temps. John planta ses ongles dans son pouce pour essayer de regagner un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

 

« Ah... » marmonna-t-il alors que Sherlock plaça sa paume fermement contre lui, la chaleur de sa main ah- si agréable mais trop immobile pour que cela devienne embarrassant. Mais il avait toujours besoin que ça s'arrête sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de bouger contre sa main, son sexe déformant déjà le tissu, prêt à se glisser et à échapper la lingerie. « Sherlock, je t'en prie, non, pas de shopping. » Il laissa ces mots lui échapper de manière un peu désespérée, espérant que Sherlock n'ignorerait pas la supplique impromptue.

 

« Très bien, mais bientôt, j'en ai besoin. » Sherlock retira sa main et John senti l'air ambiant l'entourer. John était sur le point de refermer son pantalon mais Sherlock le stoppa. John ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il obéit.

 

« Moi aussi, désespérément. »

 

Sherlock lui sourit. « Je suis repu. Dessert ? »

 

« Oui, léger. »

 

Le temps que le dessert n'arrive, John avait posé une main sur la cuisse de Sherlock, traçant des motifs concentriques, et Sherlock jouait avec la mince bande de gaze reposant sur la hanche de John.

 

Ils mangèrent d'une main en silence, ne se quittant pas des yeux, et leur caresses seules parlaient pour eux. John frotta son genoux contre celui de Sherlock et Sherlock lécha la crème à l'intérieur de sa cuillère. John soupira faisant mine d'apprécier sa panna cotta pendant que Sherlock lui répondait d'une rapide caresse de ses doigts le long de son dos.

 

« Défais ta chemise. Hors de ton pantalon. » Lui dit Sherlock assez silencieusement pour que seul lui l'entende, mais tout en usant de son autorité habituelle.

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que tu ne vas pas refermer ton pantalon pour sortir du restaurant, ni pour monter dans le taxi, et aussi parce que je suis sur le point de te donner une érection spectaculaire. Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le voit, n'est-ce-pas ? » Sherlock glissa sa main à l'intérieur et John n'eut pas le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. « Ah, j'ai pas grand chose à faire à ce que je vois. »

 

« Pas particulièrement, non. » Rougit John. Voir Sherlock lécher lentement sa cuillère avait été la principale raison coupable de son état.

 

Sherlock trouva l'extrémité de son gland déjà à l'extérieur de la lingerie, et fit lentement courir son index le long de sa fente. L'expression de John était un mélange de plaisir et d'angoisse. Sherlock retira sa main et plongea son doigt dans le reste de crème de son assiette avant de l'offrir à John. « Goûte. » Commanda Sherlock. « C'est délicieux. »

 

John ouvrit sa bouche et suça vivement la crème du bout de son doigt.

Il put sentir la piqûre de sa saveur mélangée à la douceur de la crème. « Il fau- Il faut qu'on paie, et qu'on s'en aille. Maintenant. »

 

« Je suis d'accord. »

 

Régler l'addition prit bien trop de temps mais une microseconde semblait une éternité, une douzaine d'éternité même. Sherlock agrippa sa main et le traîna dans le taxi pré-commandé comme si John pouvait encore vouloir lui résister, mais il était tout aussi désireux de rentrer à 221B. John fut acculé à la banquette avant même qu'il ait pu s'asseoir, la main de Sherlock au fond de son pantalon, à peine cachée par la chemise de John. « Ah. Mon Dieu John, je peux pas attendre de pouvoir t'admirer, est-ce que c'est agréable à porter ? Dis moi. » Il parla directement dans l'oreille de John, sa respiration chaude et moite contre sa peau avant de l'embrasser et de mordiller chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre, lobe, pommette, cou, nuque.

 

« Et le chauffeur ? »

 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le connais, il est discret. Raconte-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

 

« Oui, c'est agréable à porter, même plus que ça. Un véritable rêve. Incroyable et exceptionnel – Ah, mon Dieu. » John fit onduler ses hanche d'avant en arrière, tirant partie de ce qu'il pouvait prendre mais la main de Sherlock était frénétique, explorant le tissu, le motif et les textures autant que la peau de John. Il était désespéré, et John l'était aussi. Il vola quelque baisers en retour, ses mains agrippant autant de parties de Sherlock qu'il le pouvait, saisissant son membre à travers son pantalon et forçant un gémissement hors de ses lèvres, étouffé sur l'épaule de John.

 

« Tu le mérites John, tu es plus à ta place dedans que n'importe quelle femme. Il te va mieux qu'à n'importe quelle femme. » Dit-il d'une voix haletante et précipitée, étouffée afin qu'il ne soit pas entendu, mais leur activité était assez évidente. « J'aime sentir le tissu tendu sur ton érection, t'enveloppant à la perfection. Tu n'as même pas eu à le remettre en place de la soirée, tu le portes à la perfection. »

 

« Tu l'as porté aussi ? » Sherlock massait son gland du bout des doigts, forçant John à se mordre les lèvres ; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir un orgasme dans le taxi. La bande du sous-vêtement était serrées contre son membre, et cette stimulation supplémentaire ne servait qu'à envoyer encore plus d'onde de plaisir à travers son corps.

 

« Juste pendant quelques secondes, mais il est à toi John, tout à toi. Mon Dieu, tu es déjà sur le point de craquer, n'est-ce-pas ? » John fit un signe de tête et Sherlock se stoppa pour ne plus que caresser uniquement le tissu, glissant sa main entre les jambes ouvertes de John et ainsi de suite. « Tu as aimé le porter hors de l'appartement? » Lui glissa Sherlock d'une voix grave dans le creux de l'oreille tout en écrasant son bassin contre la main de John.

 

« J- j'étais nerveux, mais j'ai préféré lorsque tu étais là. Subitement le regard des autres n'avait plus tant d'importance. »

 

« Tu devrais les porter tout le temps, je pourrais glisser ma main à l'intérieur de ton pantalon sur une scène de crime, sachant lequel tu porterait rien qu'au toucher. »

 

« Ah, ah mon Dieu. »

 

« Je veux que tu te déshabilles pour moi quand on sera dans l'appartement, je ne te veux dans rien d'autre que cette lingerie, ce que je veux c'est te dévorer des yeux. »

 

« Entendu. »

 

« Tu avais l'habitude de fantasmer sur cette situation ? Les porter à l'extérieur ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Quoi en particulier? »

 

« J- ah, ah, n- ! » Sherlock remua de nouveau et reglissa sa main à l'intérieur de la lingerie, John palpitant contre lui. Il embrassa le cou de John plutôt que de bouger sa main, et ce plus doucement qu'auparavant. John lui en était reconnaissant. « J'imagine qu'on serait en plein milieu d'une affaire et alors, peut-être que tu apercevrais le haut d'un de me sous-vêtement si je me baissais et que j'oubliais de faire attention, ou peut-être que je voudrais justement que tu vois. »

 

« Et pourquoi le voudrais-je, John ? »

 

« Tu me taquinerais, mais je saurais que tu aimes ça, que tu aimes être surpris. Tu me traînerais dans un endroit plus intime, saisirait ma main et la poserait sur moi, me poussant à me masturber devant tes yeux. Peut-être que tu menacerais de dévoiler mon secret à tout le monde si je ne le faisais pas. »

 

« Je ne le ferais jamais. » Dit-il sérieusement.

 

« Je le sais, je te fais confiance. Je ne l'aurais jamais porté ce soir si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

 

« Tant mieux, parce que je veux que tu me fasses confiance. J'ai beaucoup fantasmé de mon côté aussi. » Sa voix était presque un grognement à présent, se perdant dans l'oreille de John. « Je veux te baiser John, dès qu'on sera à l'intérieur. » Il mordit le lobe de John et agrippa simultanément son membre. « Un de ces jours je vais en acheter un juste pour pouvoir déchirer un trou au travers et te prendre sans que tu ais à les enlever. Je le choisirais avec des fanfreluches. »

 

« Ah putain ! » John força plus fort la main de Sherlock contre lui, perdant pied et voulant céder à son orgasme grandissant, mais Sherlock la lui retira.

 

« Pas encore, attends, on y est presque. » Sherlock guida les lèvres de John contre les siennes d'une main embaumant le musc. Il la laissa reposer sur sa joue, tous les deux inspirant l'odeur de sexe tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, leur langue s'explorant l'une l'autre jusqu'à ce que le taxi s'arrête devant leur appartement. John palpitait de la tête aux pieds parce que Sherlock désirait exactement la même chose que lui, et tellement plus encore. Il menait ses fantasmes en des lieux que John n'aurait jamais pensé explorer, de peur qu'ils ne soient jamais réalisés. Il avait le sentiment qu'il lâchait finalement prise.

 

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et leur fit franchir à tout deux le seuil en tirant John par le bras. « Enlève tes vêtement, je veux te voir. »

 

John se déshabilla et Sherlock, échevelé et se soutenant contre la porte, le couvait des yeux. John avait déjà défait la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon de Sherlock alors qu'ils se touchaient à l'aveugle en montant les escaliers. En conséquence, son pantalon lui glissait le long des cuisses, exposant une paire de sous-vêtement immaculé et moulant La Perla ainsi qu'une érection qui pouvait clairement être discernée à travers le tissu distendu. « Je voulais me faire plaisir à moi aussi. »

 

« Magnifique. » Le sous-vêtement était également légèrement transparent, le sexe de Sherlock sombre sous le tissu.

 

« Mais c'est toi qui remporte la palme ce soir. » Sherlock l'observa plein d'admiration alors que John retirait ses chaussettes et laissait tomber son pantalon sur le sol avant de l'envoyer hors de portée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se redressa et s'ajusta dans sa lingerie, mais c'était impossible qu'elle lui saille désormais. Son membre se tenait droit et fier, dépassant du haut. Il se sentait puissant rien qu'à la manière dont Sherlock le dévorait des yeux, morceau par morceau. « Tu es une véritable apparition, John. » Sherlock réduisit l'espace entre eux d'une seule enjambée et cloua John contre le mur à l'aide de sa bouche. John s'attacha à débarrasser Sherlock de ses dernières couches de vêtements, y compris son superbe et luxueux sous-vêtement, pendant que les mains de Sherlock touchait chaque portion du sien qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'atteindre dans le restaurant ni dans le taxi.

 

John poussa sur les épaules de Sherlock afin de rompre le baiser, tous les deux essayant de reprendre leur souffle. L'érection de Sherlock était brûlante contre son ventre. « Je peux plus attendre. »

 

« Moi non plus, pas une seconde de plus. » Sherlock le tira loin du mur et le malmena dans la direction des escaliers. John avait espéré faire ça dans le salon, mais ça pouvait attendre une autre fois, le lit irait parfaitement. « Non, ici, à genoux sur les escaliers. Je te veux là. Maintenant. »

 

John sourit et obéit, se positionnant afin que ses genoux soit écartés et que ses fesses soit exposées à la vue de Sherlock. Son esprit brûlait du désir d'être proprement ravagé par son amant, ça avait été un fantasme inassouvi depuis bien trop longtemps, et maintenant il avait besoin que Sherlock le concrétise. Personne d'autre ne le pourrait.

 

Sherlock couvrit les marches de sa chemise afin que John ne les ruinent pas entièrement, et caressa de sa main le long de son dos ainsi que ses fesses recouvertes de lingerie. John laissa échapper un soupire impatient plein de désir. « Je n'aurai pas à le baisser beaucoup de cette manière. » Sherlock saisit la lingerie et la fit glisser le long des jambes de John afin qu'elle soit tendue entre ses deux cuisses.

 

« Mon Dieu. » John jeta un regard entre ses jambes afin de voir le sous-vêtement et il aperçu également Sherlock sortir un flacon de lubrifiant de son manteau. « Ah. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. »

 

« Regarde-la, tendue entre tes jambes... » Sherlock glissa un doigt lubrifié en lui sans prévenir, mais John s'offrait en retour malgré tout, poussant ses hanches vers lui. Il voulait que ce soit rapide. « Ne pense pas que je ne vais pas te prendre comme un homme, John, je sais de quoi tu es fait, peu importe ce que tu portes, et peu importe combien tu peux paraître ravissant et fragile. »

 

« Oui, oui, je t'en prie, plus. Vas-y ! »

 

Sherlock glissa un autre doigt en lui et John gémit de la nouvelle pression. « Les bruits que tu fais sont aussi délicieux que la vue que tu offres. » Sherlock fit glisser ses doigts aussi rapidement que John pouvait le supporter. Il agrippait les hanches de John fermement. « On commencera une collection décente ensemble, j'aurais pu dépenser des milliers de livres pour toi et ça ne m'aurait même pas arrêté de t'en acheter encore plus. Mais ce n'est même pas une question d'argent. Il est question de toi, John. »

 

« Ça me va parfaitement. » Dit John, les yeux fermés alors qu'il se concentrait pour laisser Sherlock le préparer aussi vite qu'il le faisait.

 

« Tant mieux, je veux que tu sois comblé, je veux que tu me souris de la manière dont tu l'as fait quand tu tenais devant moi à l'instant, dans ta lingerie, la vision la plus érotique que j'ai vu de ma vie. Comme si tu voulais que je t'adore comme un Dieu. »

 

John ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la manière dont il avait souri à ce moment là ; il se souvenait seulement de la manière dont Sherlock avait l'avait regardé. John devenait de plus en plus désespéré. « Plus, il m'en faut plus maintenant. »

 

« Trois ? »

 

« Vite, et après prends moi. » Il haleta les derniers mots alors que Sherlock le pénétrait de manière brusque d'un troisième doigt.

 

« Pardonne-moi. » Il se pencha et embrassa le dos de John. « J'envisage de te vouer un culte. Chacun de mes coups de rein serait un hommage, une prière, est-ce que ça te plairait ? »

 

« Ah, ah, oui, je t'en prie, prends moi maintenant, je suis prêt."

 

Sherlock avait enfilé un préservatif à un moment donné, John avait l'esprit bien trop voilé par le désir pour se rappeler quand, et était prêt à le pénétrer à l'instant où ses doigts avait quitté son anus. « Maintenant. » Supplia John, se penchant en arrière alors que Sherlock poussait vers l'avant. « Ah, mon Dieu. » Cria-t-il alors que Sherlock glissa en lui aussi profondément que possible, de manière un peu trop rapide, mais le mouvement était néanmoins toujours extrêmement délicieux. Sherlock gémit derrière lui et caressa ses cuisses à l'endroit où le sous-vêtement était toujours tiraillé.

 

« Plus ? »

 

« Oui, ne t'arrêtes pas, continue. »

 

Sherlock glissa encore plus profondément en lui et, après quelques instants d'ajustement - au grand désespoir de John- Sherlock était finalement plongé jusqu'à la garde au creux de lui. « Prêt pour mon adoration, John ? » Sherlock glissa une main le long de la poitrine de John et tortura un de ses tétons entre ses doigts.

 

« Ah ! Oui ! » Les mots seuls l'avaient amenés au bord de l'orgasme et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à se toucher. Sherlock ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte auparavant.

 

Sherlock commença doucement mais fermement, instaurant la cadence, et John le laissait faire. Il glissait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui avec une aisance certaine. Il se sentait s'échapper, appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, forcé à placer un bras tendu contre les escaliers afin de protéger sa tête d'un choc contre les marches et le tapis de lui brûler les genoux. La cadence de Sherlock accéléra et elle ne faiblit pas, implacable et inarrêtable. S'il essayait de ne pas céder à l'urgence, il échouait pitoyablement. Il tenait John de plus en plus fermement, le pénétrant dans un grognement animal. C'était la plus belle adoration dont John aurait pu rêver. « Oui, plus fort, comme tu l'as promis. »

 

Sherlock ne pouvait que gronder de plus belle alors qu'il lui donnait tout ce dont il était capable, John se retenant encore de plonger sous la force de ses coups de rein. Il ne pouvait pas écarter plus ses genoux pour gagner en stabilité, il était entièrement à la merci de Sherlock. « Oui, là ! » John ne pouvait parler qu'entre les gémissements de son amant, sa prostate recevant toute l'attention dont elle désespérait. « Ah- Ah ! Prends- prends ce que tu veux de moi. »

 

L'esprit de John était vidé de toute pensée, toutes les complications de la vie s'évanouissant au loin jusqu'à ce que tout ce dont il ait conscience soit la sensation de Sherlock le pénétrant et la pression de la soie contre ses cuisses qu'il essayait de ne pas déchirer. Il jeta de nouveau un regard rapide entre ses jambes, au-delà de son membre sautant sous les assauts de Sherlock. Le sous-vêtement paraissait si innocent et pourtant si obscène maintenant qu'il avait permis à John d'être pris de cette manière. Il n'était pas fait pour lui mais il était définitivement sien à présent.

 

« Mon Dieu. J'ai. Besoin... maintenant ! » Il était proche de son orgasme, quelque chose en lui devait céder. Il était sidéré de s'être retenu aussi longtemps.

 

« Oui, vas-y. » Sherlock tendit la main vers John et le saisit, sans briser le rythme martelé par ses hanches, ce qui rendit son geste maladroit. Mais c'était tout ce dont John avait besoin pour basculer. Aucun mot, seulement un grondement fort et profond accompagna un violent frisson, son sperme recouvrant la chemise de Sherlock, encore et encore et encore. Oui, c'était exactement comme ça que ça devait se passer, c'était ce qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps.

 

« Ah, Sherlock, je t'en prie. »John pouvait à peine se retenir de chuter et Sherlock avait à peine ralenti le pas pendant son orgasme. Il craignait que Sherlock ne le précipite en avant.

 

« John ! » Sherlock se pencha sur lui, un bras sur les escaliers et laissa son orgasme le heurter violemment, les spasmes le parcourant les secouant tous les deux. « Oh mon Dieu, John. » Il soupira et se laissa glisser mollement contre son dos. Les bras de John commençaient à trembler de fatigue. « C'était particulièrement spectaculaire. »

 

« Oui, oui ça l'était mais je ne vais pas te porter toute la nuit. »

 

« Mmh. » Sherlock se souleva et se dégagea précautionneusement de John. Il l'aida à se mettre debout et le rhabilla de la lingerie, celle-ci lui allant de nouveau à merveille maintenant que l'érection avait disparue. Il coinça John contre le mur et l'embrassa. Les jambes de John, encore faibles de leur épisode sur les escaliers, furent assaillies par une nouvelle vague de faiblesses alors que Sherlock l'embrassait tendrement. « Est-ce que ça t’ennuierait de dormir avec ? Ça me plairait énormément. » Dit-il, trop près de son visage pour que John puisse discerner son expression.

 

« Non, bien sûr, qui suis-je pour me dresser entre toi et ton culte idolâtre ? »

 


End file.
